Complicated Watery Love
by Don't Judge Me Badly
Summary: "Sometimes he wished he was less attractive, all of the bodies of water lusting after him was kind of hard to handle. Being irresistible was not something he was able to control, though it did mean he could have sex with almost every body of water out there with a hair flip. He would just think of it tomorrow, after his morning bath of course." (Chapter 6) Crack! Haru x Water!
1. Poolish Love

**Chapter One: Poolish Love**

**Word Count: 830**

**Note: This was written by both Caitlyn & Skylar. Flashbacks are italicized. All word counts do not include author notes. **

**-EDIT: Important: _About chapter length:_ The first THREE chapters & chapter 5 are under 1,000 words. So, going by this stories word count, it should be noted that the chapters get LONGER. The average word count between chapter 4 - 9 is around 1,500 (not including A/Ns and including chapter 5). There are currently 9 chapters in the story. I do not want people to start this and then get annoyed by chapter length!)-**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!.**

* * *

Haru felt guilty. He was having a rocky relationship with the ocean. Then immediately after breaking up, he went and had sex with the rain. Even though he and the ocean had established an open relationship, he went had sex with the rain just to spite the ocean. He felt worse for the rain. It always turned him on yet he could not return the feelings. It was all just too much for him, so he decided to go to his guidance counselor, the outside pool. He always went to the pool when he emotional issues, just sitting down or swimming always calmed him down. Today was the first day he actually wanted to talk.

"Pool, I know we do not talk much, but I need your help, okay?"

Haru took the pools silence as a yes.

"I am having issues with the ocean. Can you listen and advise?"

Haru took the pools silence as a yes.

"I tried to talk to the ocean but it never answers me. Then I got mad and dumped it. Was that wrong of me?"

Haru took the pools silence as a yes.

"Do you think I hurt the ocean by sleeping with the rain?"

Haru took the pools silence as a yes.

"How can I make it up to it?"

Haru took the pools silence as- wait a second. That was not a question that could be answered with a yes. The pool did not care about his problems. After all the times they spent together. Maybe the pool was still upset about Haru dumping it in the past.

* * *

_"Ohh pool," Haru said, moaning out its name._

_The pool was quiet. As always. Haru arched his back._

_"How are you so good at this?" He said, his last coherent thought._

_Five minutes later, Haru was relaxing by the pool in the afterglow of orgasm. His relationship with the pool was not doing very well. Which was why he was cheating on it with the ocean._

_"Pool, we have to break up."_

_The pool did not answer. Haru assumed it had been shocked to silence._

_"I am sorry, but I am in a more committed relationship with the ocean."_

_No response. Haru started to feel guilty._

_"I am not the only unfaithful one in this relationship!"_

_The pool did not answer._

_"I know about the hose."_

_The pool did not answer. Obviously it was surprised at being caught._

_"I know the hose comes once a week and fills you up."_

_The pool did not answer. Obviously it was ashamed._

_"I also know about the rain. But I do not know if that is willing or not. I have gotten use to that. I accept that. Even I get turned on by the rain, it is okay."_

_The pool did not answer. Obviously it was lost for words._

_"It is just... you are too shallow for me."_

_The pool did not answer. Obviously it was offended._

_"Not only that, but you always seem to want to get cleaned up immediately after."_

_The pool did not answer._

_"Always using that filter right away, do you know how that makes me feel?"_

_The pool did not answer._

_"Obviously you do not care."_

_The pool did not answer._

_"I am done with this relationship! I hope we can still be friends but I do not want to be intimate with you anymore. I love the ocean."_

* * *

"Pool, do you still love me?"

Haru took the pools silence as a yes, he had not learned his lesson. Then again, if he did, he would realize he was slightly crazy.

"I see. Well, I guess I cannot swim in you for a little. You know where all the right places are and that just makes it embarrassing..."

The pool did not answer. Haru took it as an okay.

"I am glad we had this talk."

Haru sighed. He would have to talk to tub now, which he had not done, ever.

"I need to be more vocal in my relationships," he thought out loud.

Since his relationship with the ocean was an open one, he had still maintained a relationship with tub. But it was just sex. Nothing deep and meaningful like he had had with the ocean. Honestly, the sex was not all that good. The tub was shallower than the pool, did not hit him everywhere all at once and the water never stayed the same temperature. But... still. He did not mind having sex with water every morning. Especially since he was cut off otherwise, he did not want to use the rain again.

Haru sighed, hoping the tub would respond to him. Maybe. Then again, at least he was great at interpreting what they wanted to say. Completely accurate. No doubt in his mind. Haru entered his house and headed towards the bathroom determined to solve all his problem with the ocean. As well as what the rain had just done to him outside...

* * *

**All feedback appreciated. This story can be seen as a sequel to Complicated Relationship with Ocean, but can be read alone.**


	2. Tub Love

**Chapter Two: Tub Love**

**Word Count: 503**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!.**

* * *

Haru entered the bathroom, going straight to the tub, allowing it to fill up. While he waited for it to fill up, he stripped completely. He was not expecting anyone, and it was more fun this way then when he had to keep his suit on in the morning. The morning was still great, though he preferred the ocean the tub was mere minutes away. He did not have to hide his erection in his own house, or worry about others coming. Besides Mako in the morning. Let everyone think that the reason he bathes so often is because he just likes water, no one had even considered it odd that he bathed way more often when it was raining outside.

Once the tub was at the acceptable level, he shut the water off and slid into the water. When he realized that there was still water dripping into the tub, he chuckled to himself.

"You are always dripping for me."

Haru groaned as the water caressed his skin, and he took that as a good thing. In comparison in size, the ocean barely reacted to him, and the tub was exactly the opposite. Every molecule reacted dramatically every time he moved. While the ocean was consistent with the rate it went against him, the tub was unpredictable. That was one of his favorite things about the tub.

Haru licked the top of the water with the tip of his tongue, tilting his body to the side. Soon he took the water into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. The taste of the water in his mouth sent shivers down his spine. He swallowed a mouthful of the water then licked his lips.

"I do not think I could live without you water," he moaned out, arching his back. Lost in bliss, he entirely forgot that he needed to talk to the tub to figure out how to get back together with the ocean.

Mind not fully functioning, he allowed the tub in drain. Caressing the water as the level slowly goes down, he whispered, "Every time we do this you always start clean, but you always end our sessions dirty."

As he watched the tub drain, he added, "I love how you swallow everything, sucking until there is nothing left."

Getting out of the tub once he had become partially coherent again, Haru quickly dried himself off. He found out awhile ago that if he did not he would get aroused again, and then he would just have to it repeat the cycle. He had already put his clothes, including bathing suit, back on when it finally dawned on him. He actually meant to talk to the tub about his problems and solve all of them, but he only ended up solving one of them. He could not help himself, his relationship with the tub was always physical, no emotions expressed by it at all. Maybe he would try again after he went to consult one of his first loves, waterfall.

* * *

**Feedback appreciated. **

**Follow/favorite/review/pm whatever way you prefer. Ideas appreciated.**


	3. The Fall of Love

**Chapter Three: The Fall of Love**

**Word Count: 568**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!.**

* * *

As Haru began his way up to the waterfall, memories struck him. Unwanted ones he would rather have forgotten.

_"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Haru questioned the waterfall, not even sure himself. He did not want to risk their relationship, it meant the world to him. Taking the crashing sounds of the water as a yes, Haru tentatively stripped. Gliding into the water to a spot directly underneath the strongest point, he laid down on something, his back down on whatever the hard surface was._

He shook his head to clear the memory, he could not have the same thing happen like what had happened with the tub. Not that the outcome with the tub was bad, but it just didn't give him all he wanted. He had yet to come to terms with how the relationship had ended with the waterfall.

_"It feels so great flowing together with you," Haru moaned, turning his head to the side for a moment to keep the water from flooding completely into his mouth. The waterfall sprayed itself all over him, coating him in its essence. He felt the waterfall invading every hole in his body, without mercy. It just kept coming down on him, never seeming to run out or pause. It pounded into him, guaranteed to leave bruises, but Haru no longer cared._

Haru shook his head once more, focusing on getting there. It had been awhile since he had not been the one who generally took control over one of his relationships. However, after what it had done to them there was no way he was going back to it. The waterfall had done something nothing else had done to him before or since. He did not want to really remember it. It was why he went to tub first.

_It was also so unpredictable, no real pattern, just the pressure, he overwhelmed with want. Haru could not even watch, he was basically blind folded by the sheer will of the water. If he tried to open them it instantly went all into his eyes, keeping him from seeing. It was better to just keep them closed. It was quite thrilling actually._

Why did it have to be so cold?" Haru voiced aloud, and began to regret his choice and seriously considered turning around and heading back. However, his love for the ocean and his desire to outweigh what was regretting his choice to come, but before he could decide to turn around he came across the waterfall. Slowly he turned, step by step, inch by inch. Something the waterfall never did, though that had never bothered him. He could not stand it. He could not confront the one who had actually torn his heart to pieces with pure force. He had thought his love had decayed, been filed down to something he could handle, just like the rocks the waterfall had cheated on him with. Thought that it had opened him up, expanded his views, just like the river the waterfall cheated on him with. He quickly turned around and fled, feeling his emotions overflow, the moment being that final drop of water that causes the entire thing to spill. The worst betrayal though to Haru was the rocks. Rocks are not even made of water! It threw him away for rocks. It was a serious slap on the face and it still stung.

* * *

**Caitlyn: Five water pick up lines: *One is for just for humans***

**1) I could fall for you**

**2) Are those rocks on your base or are you happy to see me?**

**3) Hey, I heard you're basically 100% water, and I'm quite thirsty!**

**4) Just looking at you is making me get all hot, would you like to cool me down?**

**5) Did you know? Humans are more than 60% water! Would you care to combine our resources?**

**Feedback appreciated.**


	4. Bottled Love

**Chapter Four: Bottled Love**

**Dedication: FoamyMouthGuy for the idea.**

**Word Count: 1,483****  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!.**

* * *

Haru was both physically and emotionally spent from the meet with the waterfall. Just seeing it made him want to burst into tears. He had thought that long ago he had gotten over his emotions for the waterfall. Apparently not, the bitterness still remained, and his heart had started to throb again. Though he was not actually entitled to feel upset if he cared to take a closer to look at his own actions. He cheated on basically everyone he'd ever been in a relationship with. Not that there'd really been a relationship with something that wasn't a body of water, but still that's not the point. Of course, it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help but splash around. It's why his open relationship with the ocean was the only one that had really worked out for a decent amount of time. However he still felt badly about some of those he had splashed around with. Maybe that was why the ocean wanted to break up, maybe it just didn't have enough faith in their relationship with Haru being the way he is.

He was thirsty, and he wanted his thirst gone, he wanted it quenched immediately. Thirsty in more ways than just one. There was no way he could go back to the waterfall, it was just starting to get cloudy over head, and he wasn't close enough to his house to go to tub right away. He needed to do something sexual, and fast. It was at that point that he remembered he had brought a bottled water with him. Just what he needed, though it wasn't everything he wanted in a partner, water bottles had many advantages. Quite portable, one could go multiple rounds all by itself, and they were cheap. He dry swallowed, anticipating what was to come, and then licked his lips slowly. He rummaged through the bag he had brought with him, eyes finally resting on his prize. It looked good enough to drink, and Haru planned to make the best out of it.

He brought it up to his mouth than bit down lightly on the cap, twisting it mostly off, then putting it back on a little, just to tease it. Finally, he took it all the way off and carefully put it into his pocket. Making his lips into a seal around the top, he sucked. The water splashing down his throat now that the one barrier between him and it was gone. He just sucked harder, the water gushing down his throat made him moan. He tilted his head back trying to get more, he could get enough. The thin plastic of the bottle started to contract, signaling he should stop, and that it was the end. However, he just kept going. Never stopping to breathe, not even thinking, he drained the water bottle. It was now empty and deformed, but he didn't notice it right away. His mind was still with the waterfall. When he finally came down to earth, he looked down. His face displayed dismay and horror when he realized that he had drained the water bottle completely, he had meant to make it last, draw it out. Tease the water bottle, maybe stop it from completely finishing by blocking the small flood gate with the tip of his tongue. He knew what he had to do.

He had to find somewhere to refill it to start again, maybe a water fountain. That was definitely a con to the water bottle. Most of his other loves had no refractory period. Tub did if you drained it, each time, but Haru didn't do that a lot, so it was almost always ready for him. Rain could be said to have one, but Haru generally thought of the pause between rain more of the rain not being horny, so that didn't fit either. The outdoor pool did in a sense, he wasn't allowed to swim in the pool once it's closed, since a lot of the water gets drained. The ocean, and waterfall didn't, and they were some of his best lovers. How did he end up like this? When did he start going for cheap things more than real love? Haru brushed these questions aside, he didn't care. At this time he really couldn't complain about what was available to him. He was having issues and he needed them solved, though he wasn't exactly drowning in pleasure. It was a turn on though, but he couldn't do anything about that in public without having a run in with the police. That was definitely something he didn't want to have to deal with again.

Greedily, he licked his lips, bringing the last few drips into his mouth. He wanted more, he needed more. He needed all the water in the world to make him feel better. If only because all the water in the world would include bother the waterfall and the ocean. Sadly, the chances of that happening were to low for him to even hope for it. He could dream about it though. For now, he just had the water bottle. The water bottle was one of the only forms he had to do oral in front of other people, and just thinking of other people looking at him, not realizing the intimacy of the moment sent shivers down his spine. When it got to that point, he didn't even care that the water bottle never reciprocated it, it was worth it anyway.

He began to walk towards a water fountain where he knew he could get a refill. He could barely wait to go another round with it, then a round after that, and one after that, and one after that. He wanted, no, he needed it. He had to lose himself in thoughts not related to the waterfall. He had to distract himself. The water bottle was perfect, and easy to use, another reason to like it.. Another reason he liked it so much was because he treated the water bottle, not himself. It made him feel like he wasn't just taking everything from the relationship all the time, he just had to have a greater sense of awareness with it, be more cautious and as long as he made sure he was never overly rough with it and all would work out.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at a water fountain, and tried to refill it. Again and again and again he tried to fill it. He collapsed to his knees, crying. Haru was getting aroused by his own tears, he couldn't help it, he loved water of all shapes, sizes, and concentrations. Even though he didn't want tears to turn him on, they still did. It was awkward anytime he had to comfort someone. He looked at his hands in dismay, cradling the water bottle. How could he have done this? He had been too rough, the water bottle was no longer able to go back to normal when he tried to put water into it. It made slight crinkling and pop sounds, but it never inflated fully. It's lifeblood refused to go back in, and although a water bottle could last almost forever without any water in it at all, it still had to follow the rules of life and death with water. Once something could no longer contain any, it died. He had tried to give it life and failed. Made it so that it can't be brought back to life, it would never be the same. He cradled the water bottle in his arms as he shook, still getting aroused by his tears.

Shakily he stood, he had to get back. Had to drown himself in pleasure to push aside all this guilt he felt about the atrocity he had committed. All he ever wanted to do was love water, and he just wanted his ocean back. He had the water bottle water on his hands. Literally and figuratively, he had spilled slightly while gulping down the water as fast as he could. He didn't really know what to do, so he chose to stagger back to his house, the bottle still in his arms. He slowly went to the backyard of his house, and delicately, as if it was glass and ready to shatter at any moment, placed the water bottle down next to a patch of dirt. He began to use his hands to dig a hole, and once he found it deep enough, he gently picked up the bottled in his hands, looking at it. The flawless, beautiful, angel of a water bottle he had lusted after was now deformed, poor, and dead. He caressed the unlucky water bottle once he had finished arranging it in the shallow grave. He proceeded to cover it in a thin layer of dirt. As he did so, it once again began to rain…

* * *

**We love feedback~ Any method is fantastic, carrier pigeon, reviews, space shuttle, favorites, telegrams, message in a bottle, PMs, fan art (not holding our breath for this one...), telepathy (currently N/A), smoke signals, follows, etc! Flames welcome, especially with the smoke signals. **


	5. Ocean Love (Part 1)

**Chapter Five: Ocean Love (Part One)**

**Word Count: 940**

**Warnings: Bad puns.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!.**

* * *

_Haru had always admired the ocean ever since he was very young. It was not until he got much older that he realized his feelings had developed into something more. He was just so swamped by this realization, feeling as though he was just tossed into an abyss filled with turmoil. Haru shook his head trying to clear his mind and figure out what he wanted to do about his current dilemma._

_Haru gazed at the ocean with longing, still trying to figure out how to approach it without seeming to desperate and scaring it away. The mere idea of confessing to the ocean was daunting to him. The ocean was just so vast, an endless beauty that sparkles in the sunlight and glows in the was simply dreamy, every mans soul mate. He knew he would have to compete with everyone else for its attention, and affection, but he remained determined to woo it, make it belong to him alone. He just had to talk to it first. Through out all the time he had watched it, he noticed how the ocean never made the first move, unless of course it was high tide, but then soon enough it would retreat back, shy. The shyness was one of things Haru had in common with the ocean, or so he told himself, even though he had never had any issues with it before when it came to stripping and jumping into bodies of water._

_He could not help but stare, it seemed as though the ocean was just an endless pool of unquestionable knew he should not just stand around and watch, but he could not help himself, the ocean really was a temptress. Its looks lured him in, beckoning him, but he was not sure if what the ocean promised was what he wanted he in the end. The sun was setting, and the angle of the light simply enhanced the elegance of the scene. Haru was also not entirely sure if he should pursue a relationship with the ocean, because he was in a relationship already. However, even though his relationship with the outdoor pool was going along swimmingly, he had recently started to worry about it. He feared that their relationship would eventually evaporate, for they were running out of things to talk about. If that happened Haru did not want to be all alone._

_He made up his mind, he was going to approach the ocean and try to set up a relationship as friends. Then, if it became something more, so be it. Hopefully that would work out for him. Haru slowly made his way down the beach, stopping right before the waves could touch his feet, hesitant to continue. He had been in the ocean before of course, but not recently. It felt a little too awkward for him now that he felt so strongly about it. He knew he was acting ridiculous, but that is what love does to a person. Love. He shook his head, again. How could he fall in love with someone he hadn't even talked to? Maybe true love at first sight was actually possible, but he refused to think about it._

_Not knowing if the ocean also harbored feelings for him, Haru was not sure how to act in the situation he had just put himself in. He had stood in front of the ocean off in his own little world, and he flushed when he realized it. Opening his mouth to speak, he floundered trying to find and say the right words, feeling as if he was drowning under the pressure, wanting to make sure he started the friendship on the right foot. He was tongue-tied, barely managing to sputter out "Hi" with all the anxiety raining down upon him. Sweat poured down his torso, worrying that he failed at trying to have the relationship start with a splash._

_It never said a word in response to him, but it didn't have to. He was sure what it was trying to convey. That it also wanted to be his friend, and maybe more than just friends somewhere down the line. Haru sat down right on the shore line, then slowly extended his legs into the ocean. He hoped that what he was feeling was what like heaven felt like, since there was no way he could ever feel better than this. After a rather long conversation, one that would seem to anyone else as a one-sided, Haru stood back up, smiling._

_He was not entirely sure where the relationship was going, but he felt that it was heading in the right direction and that it was best not to put too much time in pondering where it was going. He was just glad that the entire confrontation went swell, besides ending up soaked in sweat from all the anxiety he had felt. He wondered what else may happen if he came out of his shell more. He knew he couldn't just seal away his feelings, but he could hide them for now. Nothing could dampen his mood now, he was way too happy as he waved goodbye to the ocean. Flooded with joy, he walked back to his house. He did not even consider for a second that the ocean responding just the way he wanted was even just the smallest amount fishy. Right now all he knew was that he did not care what anyone thought, happiness was all that mattered right? Everyone should just agree that people should be able to do whatever floats their boat as long as it does not sink anyone elses._

* * *

**Feedback appreciated in all forms such as smoke signals, PMs, message in a bottle, flames, praise, reviews, suggestions, non-flame criticism, telepathy (N/A currently), favoring, paper airplane, follows, internet cookies/cupcakes/brownies/chocolate/food in general/etc., fan art (Surprisingly, we may actually be getting some. In general it's still unexpected~), share our stories, carrier pigeon, telegraph, magic... etc.**


	6. Without(?) Love

**Chapter Six: Without(?) Love**

**Word Count: 2,564**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!**

* * *

Haru was starting to get aroused, again. He had not gotten to the point of release with the water bottle, but the tears he was shedding in grief plus the rain was just too much for the raven haired boy. He had always told himself that he hated the rain yet he knew deep down that he could not help but be in love with it. However, though he jested about the rain loving him, he knew the rain did not like him. How? The rain was a total slut, it hit on almost everything and even penetrated his ocean.* Though the ocean was not really his anymore, the thought hurt just to think about.

Now, any outsider would point out Haru could also be considered a slut, but that concept never entered the water-lover's mind. In his opinion, the rain was the only slut, it flirted with everyone, and had sex on the first date. Actually, it did not even bother to have any dates at all. It did not even ask for consent! He was not even close to that level of promiscuity. Most people were unaware of what it was doing, but Haru was all too aware. He was getting distracted by the problem at hand which was that he had killed a water bottle. Oh wait, problems, somehow he had gotten distracted from his throbbing erection. Though the teen knew it was not an actual crime to brutally murder a water bottle, he could not help but be devastated over what he had done.

He needed to clear his head, and he knew of only one way to go about it. Standing up, eyes still locked on the shallow grave, tears refused to stop streaming down his face, joining the rain as they hit and were then absorbed into the ground. The thought of his tears and the rain mixing together and becoming one was so hot to Haru. He could not help but lick his lips. Getting aroused by tears was problematic. Especially at funerals. Funerals could get seriously awkward. He did not like them at all, not just because he gets aroused of course, but that it played a rather large role.

As he entered the house, his raven hair was dripping wet, his vision remained blurry from his ocean colored eyes overflowing, pants stained from kneeling on the ground, hands covered in dirt from digging the grave, oh, and an erection from the rain. As he trudged through the house he realized he had just been wandering in the dark, the sun had long ago sunk below the horizon, lighting up his ocean as it did so, but there was no light streaming in from the windows anymore. Finally calming down, tears still fell but much slower than before.

Stretching his arm out, he felt along the wall with his hands attempting to find a light switch. Finally finding one, he flicked it on. Well, it should have turned the lights on, but nothing happened.

Eyes wide and unseeing in the darkness, he tries the light switch multiple times before giving up. Maybe it was just that one. He did not want to think of what he would have to do if the power was out. Trying many other light switches in his house, not caring about the mess he made as he dragged himself through the house, he finally gave up when none of them worked. Collapsing onto his knees, Haru laid his head down on the floor and pounded the ground with his first in frustration as the tears began to pick up speed again, streaming down his face. The position was kind of awkward with an erection, but he still managed to do it.

Distraught, the poor teen did not know what to do. Why was his luck so horrible? What had he done to deserve this? Not even murder justified this. No longer able to deny what was happening to him, he considered his options. He could not think of any in his current state of mind except about what appeared to be his current doom. Power outages were, to Haru, the worst possible things to exist. All he could think of was what he knew happened with power outages. They meant the boiler would not be working. If the boiler was not working that meant no hot water. No hot water meant if he wanted to take a bath it would have to be cold. A cold tub would definitely get rid of his erection, but it would not allow him to get away from his current grief in the way he desired. Resigned to his fate, Haru curled into a ball in the middle of his house, that was now in complete disarray from when the water logged teen was trying to turn on the lights all across the house. Over and over and over again.

As he began to shiver from the cold, he realized something. If he really wanted to… he could outside… and have sex with the slut pounding at his door. And roof, and lawn, and just about everything it could possibly touch. Technically, having sex with the rain like that while it was having sex with everyone and everything it could get on. It made so many people wet, causing them to shiver as it pounded into them… just the thought turned him on even more. Haru did not know when the power would go back on, and he was already shaking with desire. Sadly, he knew he would have to wear his swim suit if he did, because he worried someone would stop by randomly and just try to go around back when he did not answer the front door.

That would be more than a little embarrassing, even though he was actually indirectly having sex with everything else the rain was having sex with, he did not particularly want to be exposed in such a in public was one thing, but being naked in his backyard just was not something that appealed him. Oh well. He did it before Mako came in every morning, then again, Mako comes in every morning to see the pool-blue eyed boy bathing in the afterglow of orgasm. Not that that would ever cross sweet innocent Mako's mind. He just thought Haru loved water, but not to the extent that he made love to the water. Enough thinking! He was horny, being horny is not a time to think! It is time to act without considering any consequences whatsoever! Besides not going outside naked. That was something important to not do. Haru realized that he would find his way outside with no lights. It should not be too hard, right?

Wrong. As soon as he tried to stand up he realized that he originally sunk down right next to the table in the room, and when he had curled up into a ball he had shifted so he was under table. So, when he tried to stand up, he succeeded in smacking his head on it. Still wincing, his hand was covering the top of his head, hoping that he would not hit it again.

He did not hit his head on anything, but he did manage to walk into a few walls. Of course the night where there is almost no moon light is the one where the power goes out. Cursing the cruel mistress known as fate, he stumbled around his house and finally back outside. Would the ocean ever forgive him for sleeping with the greatest slut to ever exist? At that moment, Haru did not even care. Mostly because all he could think of was the feeling of ecstasy he got as the rain fell on his bathing-suit covered erection.

Moaning, his back became a perfect arch, trying to get the rain to touch him more. Toes curled into the muddy service he was on, head on the ground gathering becoming almost as dirty as he was sure to feel after having sex with the rain, raven hair plastered to his face from his sweat and the rains fluids, he could not have been happier. Wait, he could…

He had been horny and unsatisfied for so long that it did not take him long to reach completion. He blushed, face turning red out of embarrassment. He had not even lasted five minutes. However, his mind was successfully distracted, the feeling of release and after glow of orgasm was already upon him. Due to his almost non existent refractory period, it only took minutes for him to get hard again. He probably should have gone back inside, but moving inside would require thought, and that meant he would have to think, and then remember.

So instead he just lay there, satisfied over and over again as the rain pounded into him, its fluid covering his body, not a single space on his body was untouched. He felt so dirty, but then again, going for rounds and rounds of sex with the biggest slut could do that to a person. That and laying down on the wet ground. And having sex within five feet of a fresh grave.

He did not even try to stand up until about thirty or so minutes had past, the power had come back on and then he had to wait until he was finished… that round anyway. After that last completion, he slowly started to get up. Finally standing, he entered the house, ignoring the fact that he made it even more dirty. It was almost as dirty as him, and he smiled at the thought.

He quickly went to the bathroom, immediately stripped down, and entered the tub as soon as it was prepared for him to enter it. Then the promiscuous boy had the tub lap up all of the rains fluids as well as his own, since he got it all over himself. That was what happened when he released inside his swim suit over and over again.

He could not help but get aroused again the display. The tub was so dirty, it had no issues splashing against his skin to remove everything on it, even the dirty filled it. The rain had removed all his tears, but the tub, which had never before been out the rain, had just greedily taken in all it could Haru's body, it did not allow a single drop it remain behind. Of course, what made it even dirtier was that the tub did not clean itself, if Haru did not do it for the tub, it would always be dirty. Because of that, everything the tub had sucked off of him was still rubbing sensually against him, it turned him on once more.

Who was he to deny the tub what it wanted? He did realize that he would need to actually get clean after, but it was just such a sexy display. Back arching once more, moanings spilling from his lips, Haru could not help but give in to his desires. Maybe that was why his relationships never wor- sorry, no thoughts, just focus on the euphoria of the moment. Thoughts were for afterwards. It was not until he had finally reached his release again that he realized to some extent what he had done. He felt so dirty. Dirty as in he did not get clean from the tub. He was not the dirty one in the relationships, it was always the others. In his mind anyway. So, as he drained the tub he started talking to it."

"Tub, I know we have never talked before but I could really use your help," he said, trying not to get aroused by the tub sucking down all the fluids.

The tub as it was draining was making the sounds that it always made when it was doing so, but Haru chose to take the answer as if the tub had said "Sure! I would love to help you in absolutely everyway possible Haru. And I mean every way."

"Well I am having issues with the ocean and I was wondering if you had any tips for me."

The tub did not respond, and Haru realized that it must have been jealous, since it was so willing to obey his every whim based off its last response.

"It does not mean I would leave you! The ocean and I had an open relationship!"

The tub did not respond again, obviously wanting to keep Haru all to itself. Haru could picture a look of greed on its face. If it had a face. Haru turned the tub back on, as it finished draining.

"It is just that you both mean so much to me and I could really use your help!"

The tub did not answer, even though it made sounds as the water from the spout, Haru did not interpret either of those as a yes or no. The tub was just being difficult.

However as the tub slowly began to fill, Haru could not help but be aroused by the fluids that slowly built up, getting slightly dirty already from the particles that had managed to cling to the sides. Maybe he should go and talk to the ocean himself…

No, that would never work. He had to confront his past before he could plan his future. Also, it may be a bad idea to tell the ocean that he had just finished having sex with the rain and tub right after he had killed a water bottle.

He had always tried to be kind of honest and not hide secrets from it. Mostly honest, and he wanted to make sure nothing would hold him back! Not even murder, though the orgasms kind of got his mind off of it. The water bottle did not even pleasure him back, so that was one thing to be annoyed about. It was, of course, the water bottles fault. Nothing was ever Haru's fault, see, that would mean he was in the wrong, and how could he accept that? Oh well, that was not some that was particularly bothersome to Haru, not something he chose to think about, when he chose to think with his brain instead of with his… other appendages.

He had already confronted the pool, and a few orgasms was all it took for him to get mostly over the murder, but those were just a few of many. He was not quite sure where he should start. He never really talked with any of his ex-lovers. Except to break up with them. Should he start with the deepest wound that started it all, the waterfall, or should he go with the least offensive and confront the rain? Or maybe some of the others who had not really hurt him, but he was unsatisfied about how the relationship ended?

Considering his options, he figured that there were just way too many choices. Sometimes he wished he was less attractive, all of the bodies of water lusting after him was kind of hard to handle. Being irresistible was not something he was able to control, though it did mean he could have sex with almost every body of water out there with a hair flip. He would just think of it tomorrow, after his morning bath of course.

* * *

***Slightly modified line given to us by FoamyMouthGuy via his review on Complicated Relationship with the Ocean  
Story name changed to fit the way we are naming chapters.**

**We decided to start responding to reviews here also: Can you tell if one or both of us responded here?**

**But first!: I promised longer chapters to many people. Why? I was told author's notes made the story seem deceptively long. Apparently the Author note : Story text was to high?. Since I wanted to do this, I insisted on longer chapters.  
Word count (including A/Ns of all 5 chapters): 4,673 words  
Length of this Chapter NOT including A/Ns: Over half of that.  
My Conclusion: I am going to try to keep it around this length if not more.  
Authors notes~ Yay~ -Caitlyn**

**FoamyMouthGuy - Thank-you for the line, it gave us the idea for this.  
makuroshi - Have we been doing better with our tenses? We hope so! We have been putting more effort into it after your review.  
C.A.M.E.O1 and Only - Your review has encouraged Caitlyn to add more water puns to the story (what have you done?)  
Maybe at some point he will try to talk to the ocean again, but he is not quite sure how the ocean will respond ^.^ Also… more water puns on the way~  
MiniMochi-x - You will have to wait and see~ A few of the lines here were inspired by your review. Did you find them?**


	7. Deciding Love

**Chapter 7: Deciding Love**

**Word count: 1651**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Free!.**

* * *

Haru groaned and stretched when he woke up, wiping the sleep from his ocean colored eyes. A quick glance around and he already wanted to go back to sleep. Sadly, because his dreams were filled with the ocean, he was unable to comfortably do so. His dream was actually of him being filled with the ocean, proof that his polluted thoughts stretched into his dreams. Haru had dreams about all of the bodies of water he was and had been with, as well as fantasies about those he had yet to. He even had a checklist for what kinds he slept with and what he left. Rain, ocean, waterfall, water bottle, river, lake, pond... those were just a few of the ones he had already checked off. One of the ones he had on his list that caused him the most trouble was that he yet to find a safe way to have sex with the sink. Haru was a firm believer in safe sex, so he resisted the sinks advances. He did not feel that washing his hands with the water counted, no matter how hot and slippery that could get.

Haru was not entirely sure what he wanted to do. Scratch that. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, which was to use the tub, it was always such an easy lay. As mentioned before, it was always ready and prepared for him. Then again, all of the water he had sex with were always well prepared. Must be because they lusted after him so much. He chose to ignore the complete disaster of the house and headed to the bathroom avoiding the puddles of water. The puddles managed to turn him on more. Were puddles on his list? He would have to check. That would be for another day, though he could not help but smirk, knowing that yet another body of water lusted after him. He was just so irresistible. Though most would say he cheated in almost all of his past relationships, which were 'closed' besides the one he had with the ocean. He just treated them as open ones, and he actually did not see himself as unfaithful. If asked, he would say that he cannot deny water in need, he knew how much to him personally it meant to have his own fulfilled. So really he was just being nice, and he could not resist the urge to help. If he were to give himself a title it would be 'pleaser-of-many'. He entered the bathroom, and planned to please the tub, it was just nice that he also got pleased in the process. He was so hard as he entered the bathroom, all his thoughts focused on the tub. The tub's pleasure of course, it had nothing to do with what he wanted...

Eyes partially close and glazed over with lust, Haru turned on the tub, staring at the water that poured out and made his tub slippery with need. When it was finally full, Haru licked his lips and his clouded eyes got a certain spark to them, his gaze transformed to the one a predator gives to prey than that of a lover. That was because Haru knew the tub was desperate for him today, and he had no issue with complying. It was so needy, and he was also impatient to help the tub, and indirectly himself. Totally doing it for the tub. Completely for the tub. He was such a saint in these matters. He hissed as he began to enter the tub, it was just so hot. Not giving himself time to adjust to the almost-burning sensation, he slipped all the way in the tub, groaning as the tub's heat surrounded him.

The raven haired boy could not help but let out a whine and raise his hips. That put part of his throbbing penis above the tub, and combination of the cold air and the tub's heat almost sent him over the edge. He wanted to make it last though, he always enjoyed it when it lasted longer, and he knew the tub did also. The tub was starting to get dirty, which when combined with the hotness turned Haru on even more, if that was possible. Starting to move his hips up and down, going faster, and if the way his body hurt from when he landed back down on the tub's bottom was any judge, he was also going harder as well. The sensation was throwing him over the edge, his toes curling, his blue eyes squeezed shut, back arched, front teeth biting into his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. He was entirely lost in his own world of ecstasy. That was when he made the mistake that he would feel bad about before his next orgasm.  
"Ocean!" is what he cried as he finally went over the peak, his cum going into the air and than landing back down into the tub. It was not until he finally came back to the realm of reality that he realized what he had done. He could not believe it, he had not done something like that before… Times that he had not repressed anyway.

"I am so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" Haru asked, disgusted about what he had done.

The tub did not answer, Haru figured that it was considering it.

"I understand if you need some time to figure out what you want to do," Haru added, trying to be considerate, though he really wanted the tub to just be okay with it. Realizing he had yet to drain the dirty water, Haru hesitantly reached towards the tub.

"I am just going to let you drain, is that okay?"

The tub did not answer, Haru assumed it meant yes, since if he was the tub, he would not want to stay dirty. Or maybe he would… something to fantasize about at another time.

In order to drain it, he had to put his hand in the water. He could only hope that the tub would understand, he did not want to make a move on it when it was already upset. Though usually it was the tub who made the advances anyway, he did not want it to get the wrong idea. Not that he did not want to have sex with it again, it was the easiest lay next to the rain. Not that he would ever say that to the tub.

Retracting his hand as soon as possible, he sat down looking at the tub, the heavy silence filled only with the sounds of the water draining, the suction causing the water above the drain to slowly drain in the form of a twister.  
The gurgling sounds got louder for a few moments, then there was complete silence. Haru was trying to wait for the tub to talk first, but it was giving him the silent treatment. Maybe he could buy it some soap or something along those lines to appease it. Haru began to shift nervously, he was actually worried. Not so much for the tubs emotions, they had a physical relationship, not really an emotional one. Mostly. Or so Haru told himself. He was adamant that he just wanted to make sure he was able to… please… something besides himself everyday. Conveniently it coincided with when he wanted to be pleased, but, that was just another coincidence.

"Tub?"

The tub did not answer.

"Would you… at least listen for a second?"

The tub did not answer, Haru took its silence as a yes.

"I mentioned that I am having relationship issues with the ocean, and well, the sex with you was just so great it reminded me of the ocean…"

The tub did not answer, obviously flattered by the compliment.

"Do you forgive me?"

The tub did not answer, however, Haru knew it was a yes.

"I am so glad you understand! I do not know what I would do without you," he said, and it was only a partial lie. He knew what he would do if he did not have the tub. He would stock pile on water bottles and spend more a lot more time in the rain when it was around at the current time. If he had his ocean, then he would just stockpile on water bottles and not have sex with the rain unless it really needed to be pleased.

"I am so glad we managed to work this out, I would hate for our relationship to go downhill."

The tub did not respond.

"I have to go now, but I hope we can have some makeup sex later," Haru said, winking at the tub.

Then he got one of the towels and started to dry himself off, he was mostly successful. His raven colored hair remained damp, and hung over one of his blue eyes. Flipping his hair, Haru exited the bathroom, and returned to his room. After he had put his clothes on, swimsuit first, shirt, then pants, he sat on the edge of his bed. He was thinking about what he should do about facing his past. Oh, and that he should probably clean his house.

Deciding to think while cleaning, Haru proceeded to gather the many supplies he will need because of the previous night. For once he focused on something besides getting sex with any kind of water. Instead, he was thinking of which kind he should face first. He figured the easiest to meet would be the rain, it was open, and not as emotionally attached as all the others*. However, at some point during the night while he slept, the rain had stopped. So that was off the list. He decided that it would be better to start with the worst, he decided he would start with the waterfall.

* * *

***Line Brought to You by: C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**  
**Skylar: For reference, Caitlyn has been put to do the author notes since she likes doing them. **

**Note: It has been brought to our attention that by using slut and what not we are making the water female, but the water is, well, water.**  
**Note2: Apparently the fact Haru interprets the waters silence as whatever answer he wants offended someone. I guess choosing whatever he wanted from WATER is a bad influence... So yeah. Do not do that to people. That would be bad. Unless the question is "would you like some internet food?" because then the answer is always yes. **  
**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only ~ I hope the descriptiveness is now... more to your... liking Thanks for reviewing again~**  
**MiniMochi-x ~ We are glad you are enjoying it! Thank-you for reviewing again~ I think I forgot to message you thank you for favoring and following us, so thanks before I forget again...**

**If I forgot anyone please feel free to yell at me~**


	8. A Cheater's Love (Part 1)

**A Cheater's Love (Part 1)  
Word Count: 1259  
Disclaimer: I do not own Free!.**

* * *

As Haru prepared to leave his house the next day, he was worrying about what exactly he was going to say and do. He planned on confronting the waterfall calmly, because he knew that otherwise he may not succeed in his task, and that would not be good. Though he knew things never go according to plan. He needed to get back together with the ocean, and for some reason he needed to make up and get over his exes before he could do so. That was all there was to it. He had to relive the worst periods of love life to get over the ocean. That was all there was to it. All he had to do was that, and then for a reason that had no logic behind it the ocean would take him back. The ocean knew about the waterfall and Haru's past with it. Though Haru was with the pool when he started dating the ocean, it was a quick transfer. Haru had gone to the pool almost immediately after getting dumped by the waterfall, and though that was going along well he felt the pool just could not understand his feelings. He still remembered when he began with the ocean…

* * *

_The raven haired boy was sitting on the beach, close enough to the ocean he liked that it just brushed against his feet when the waves came in, feeling slightly cold every time the water retreated leaving him alone again. Sure, he had the pool, but it was more like his relationship with tub. He had tried to talk to the pool, it never listened. The ocean, his friend, was the one that always listened. No matter how long he talked to the ocean about the waterfall it never got bored and left him, it always stayed by his side, a constant and consistent flow at this time. Even with the pool, when their relationship got rocky, the ocean was always there for him. It was during one of those bad points that Haru began his relationship with the ocean behind the pool's back, or would it be behind its fence? It was only a few weeks into his relationship with the pool, and like mentioned, they had hit a rough patch. Haru saw some rocks and started getting upset over the waterfall again and had no one to turn to. No one but the ocean…_

* * *

Ocean colored eyes snapped back into focus, he could not be focusing on the past after the past he was trying to confront. If that made any sense. Worry about the past of the past not the past. Something like that was what he was chanting his head. He finally chose to exit the house, tentatively beginning the journey to the waterfall. Last time he had run away, but that was not going to happen this time! Not at all. If not for the waterfall, he may have never gotten together with the ocean. Haru decided to thank the cheating waterfall for doing that, smirking at the thought. The waterfalls relationship with the rocks was probably still eroding, and the thought made Haru want to laugh. He told himself he was not a mean person for thinking that, that he was just vindictive and that being vindictive is totally and completely a better thing than just being mean. Before he knew it, he had arrived at the trail up to the waterfall. Clenching his teeth he began to go up the trail to the waterfall. It was not until he saw the water fountain that he remembered.

* * *

_Water bottle lying dead in his hands. The last few drops of water inside slowly evaporating, soon the only thing left would be an empty corpse. Despair racked his aroused body, arousing tears cascading down his face. Its mangled corpse seemed so delicate, it made crinkle sounds as Haru patted it gently, lulling it into the waiting arms of Death. Or whatever it was that picked up the souls of water bottles. The sound made Haru cringe and wince each time. He was filled with despair, he had become a monster. He did not know where he went wrong. It was going along so well. He had just wanted it rough, and the water bottle was not ready for that. He was use to them always being prepared._

* * *

Haru simply stood and stared at the spot for what felt like eternity. The water bottles lifeblood had long since sunk into the dirty ground, no marking was left of where it had been killed. But Haru knew, he knew the exact place he had committed the sin. It was just a bit farther up the trail, and he would have to meet that to get to the waterfall. He had planned on confronting the waterfall first, but he had to confront the water bottle on the way. Two in one day, he was going through the list quite fast, and he knew he could do it. The sooner he got over all of this the sooner the ocean would take him back. Hurray for logic! Determination in his step, Haru continued up the track to the kill site.

It only took a few minutes for him to get there. Standing in the same spot he had the day before, he sighed and closed his eyes, preparing himself for a flashback… that never came. Oh, he had forgotten. He totally got over the death of the water bottle by having multiple orgasms with the rain. He got all worked up over something that no longer existed. Haru could not believe he had been so foolish. Why was he worked up over this? Shaking his head he continued on up to the waterfall. He was mentally preparing himself when he started to hear the distinguishing roar of the waterfall crashing upon the rocks. He had not realized till weeks into their relationship that it was actually cheating on him in plain sight. The sound made him annoyed. Last time it had made him scared, causing him to flee. Now it was just too loud and more than just a bit bothersome. The ocean was almost always so quiet…

* * *

_Haru had to be careful as he laid back and floated in the ocean, if he was not careful he would easily fall asleep and either drown or get lost at sea. Except it would be lost at ocean. The movements of the waves acted like a lullaby as well as rocking cradle. It relaxed the black-haired teen, relieving him of all his worries. Especially about the waterfall. Where the waterfall was loud, the ocean was soft. Where the waterfall was always rough, the ocean was gentle. Haru loved the change of pace. As he laid on his back he caressed the surface of the ocean with his finger tips._

_"I love you," he whispered. He did not need a response because he knew the ocean loved him also._

* * *

Haru shook his head, blue eyes focusing as his mind came back to reality. That was the past, and he was hopeful that he could have a future like it also. Haru had not stopped walking while he was in memory land, he was just a minute from the waterfall. Haru forced determination into his steps, continuing up the trail. The minute did not seem to end, the pounding and crushing sound sending memories through him which he did his best to brush aside. He turned to face the waterfall.

* * *

**Hehehe Cliff hanger~ Same day update as the previous chapter, so make sure you do not miss the previous one! **  
**Skylar decided she no longer wants to do this, so it is just me now! Hehehe. I think she was not a huge fan of me saying longer chapters, so I had to add most of the words myself before anyway. Oh well~ I hope me being by myself entirely is not going to bother you guys! It is however why I wrote this chapter so fast. I was worried about it~**  
**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - T_T I hope it was a good surprise?**  
**makuroshi - Do not worry about it! All reviews are good reviews whenever they may take place. I am glad you liked the chapters and appreciate all the praise you gave us~ I hope I alone meet your expectations! The ocean flashbacks were because you asked for some more ocean... I hope that that is what you meant ..**

**To both of you: I apologize, I am too awkward at writing awkward things to have someone walk in on him... **  
**_HOWEVER, _****I want all the readers to be happy~ Does having him go to Mako for advice with some rather detailed background work for you guys? I think I can manage that awkward level~**

**All forms of feedback appreciated, especially since I am all on my own now... I do not know if this is up to expectations anymore, and I am quite worried.  
-Caitlyn**


	9. A Cheater's Love (Part 2)

**Chapter 9: A Cheater's Love (Part 2)**

**Word Count: 1193**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free!.**

* * *

As soon as the waterfall entered his vision again, Haru's muscle contracted, he felt emotions long repressed resurfacing, and he was hopeless against it. He was going to lose the battle. Again. The cheating waterfall was going to beat him and break his determination again. Or not*! Haru gritted his teeth and took one forced step after the other, the rigidity of his body could not have been more obvious. He kept his head down, eyes downcast, partially hidden by his hair. Not that he was being weak or something. Nope, there was just some really bad glare going on. He was just shading his eyes so he could see. Yep.

The roaring sound only got louder as he approached the edge. The waterfall was exactly the same as it had been the other day. And almost exactly same as the day when it broke his heart. The pounding of it seemed a little softer now then it had then. Maybe because when the waterfall broke his heart he could only here the sound of his pounding heart being shattered.

Water droplets were cascading down rapidly, they were endless and there was no clear pattern, the only thing that guided them was gravity pulling them down. The way the water fell made it so the back of the waterfall was only partially visible, and even where he could make out of the back of it, it was only for a few moments before it once again became uncertain and vague. It was the temptation of the shimmering water that made him fall in love.

He did not see what it was hiding behind it, he did not even want to. The water made him blind with love, so it made what was actually there almost nonexistent, it did not seem important in his mind. Everything was peaceful and ideal, luring him in with whispers of sweet nothings. and made him feel that all was okay and that he had found his soul mate.

He really should have realized that it was cheating on him long before he did, even love-blind. Some of the rocks did peek out at parts of the water fall, but people have a tendency to not look up. At least that is what he used as an excuse. Though the fact that the rocks were also seen jutting out from the sides of the waterfall, it should have been more than a little obvious. But since when does love allow space for logic?

Haru could not help but give the rocks a look that could peel paint. While he felt like he was crumbling into pieces, the rocks remained stable and essentially the same. Still gray with the occasional streak of white, some foliage growing in the crevices. It annoyed him that the waterfall was still in a relationship with rocks, still filling every crevice it could get its water on and in. He still remembered when he finally noticed them.

* * *

_ Usually when Haru went to see the waterfall, it was all he was focused on. So he never bothered to look around so much. He was quite skilled at ignoring reality and assuming what he wanted to be true. This time however, he was lost in thought. He had just finished pleasing the tub, which, of course, was not cheating as mentioned many times before. He should get community service hours for all the time he spent pleasing water. It was because of that distraction that he managed to walk right into the rocks. Groaning as he rubbed his forehead, it was sure to leave a mark, though thankfully it was not bleeding, he had walked into one of the duller parts. _

_ That was, surprisingly, the first time he noticed them. To all he knew the rocks had magically appeared as if by magic some time after his last visit to the waterfall. Following the wall with his eyes, he noticed it actually went behind the waterfall. Choosing to finally look up, Haru noticed that the rocks were actually jutting out of it at certain points. The waterfall pounding forcefully into them like it had done to him many times before. _

_ There had to be something he was missing. The waterfall was _his_ one true love. How dare the rocks try to insert themselves into the relationship! It was a closed relationship! Jeez. They had no respect for the commitment it took to even keep up one like that! The waterfall had better have an adequate reason!_

"_Hey. Um, what is going on here?" he asked, hesitant._

_The waterfall did not answer, just kept pounding into the rocks shamelessly._

"_I did not catch that..." Haru's water interpreting skills were not very good at this point, even though it was not that long ago._

_The waterfall did not answer, minding its own business._

"_Waterfall?"_

_No answer. It was as if someone right in front of your face said "Hi! You have reached someone who does not care about you. Please do not leave a message, and go away." when you asked them the time of day. Though surely the waterfall did not mean that. Haru did not pick up any real hatred from it towards him._

_"Why are you ignoring me?"_

_The waterfall did not answer._

"_I thought we were mea-_

* * *

Haru shook his head, raven hair rearranging itself to be over just one eye instead of the other. It made it hard for Haru to keep moving on because of what he could see. Which was nothing. Because there was glare. Just because no one else would have thought there was glare did not mean there was none! Logic always prevails!

Finally managing to get his emotions in order, he forced his head back up and stared at the rocks, trying to use the force of his will alone to make them turn to dust. Nothing appeared to be working.

"How does it feel being a home wrecker?" he asked, to him, though the term was not actually the right one to use, it was more insulting than saying "you significant other stealer!"

The rocks kept doing whatever it is rocks do, brushing the insult aside.

"You have the nerve to deny what you did?"

The rocks continued to act like rocks.

"You were there first? I do not think so!" the teen answered, his lack of observation made it so that he did not actually think the rocks where there before him.

The rocks were doing their own rocky thing.

"You accuse me of causing the waterfall to cheat? The waterfall loved me first!" he answered, anger tingeing his eyes, darkening the color from that of a calm ocean to the color the waves take on during a shipwrecking storm. He does not notice that he has gained enough skill to actually figure out what the rocks were trying to say, not just the emotions they conveyed.

The rocks refused to budge on their position, mostly because they did not move from where they were.

"You make me want to laugh. What do you have to say to that waterfall? Who is right?"

* * *

*** - I totally got you guys there... probably not actually. I think you guys know that if I chose to keep him going back and forth that the story would get boring to write and read rather fast! Stay with me please, I will wrap this up the next chapter I hope~**

**So, yep. Sorry there is no Haru x water sexy times~ There will be some in the next chapter. This entire confrontation was meant to be one chapter, and only around 1,000 words. Apparently I am more descriptive than I thought :| Sorry D:**

**MysteryConan – Thank-you for reviewing all three of the stories, I would PM you in thanks, but since they were all left as a guest I cannot, since I do not know if your account name is the same :|**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only – Thank-you for reviewing again, four out of the ten reviews on this story have been from you ^_^ It makes me happy to know at least one person is consistently enjoying the story ^_^ I will get to the point of having Haru talk to at least one of his friends, I am still figuring out who though. I was thinking Mako, but I debate with myself. Mako will be OOC, but then, Haru is OOC anyway, and what harm could a little more OOCness do?**

**Thank-you to everyone who has given me feedback of any sort~ It means a lot to me! More than feedback probably should. **  
**Please review guys~ Or favorite the story, or follow it, or PM me or something. Please? I will give you cupcakes~**


	10. A Cheater's Love (Part 3)

**Chapter 10: A Cheater's Love (Part 3)**

**Word Count: 2,573**

**Dedicated To: C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only for reviewing consistently now, it means lots to me!**

**Warning: Haru becomes a complete dick in this chapter. BUT that means more crack~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free!.**

* * *

The waterfall continued to pound into the rocks, nothing would seem to a normal person to have changed. But, well, Haru is not your average person. He is H2Osexual and proud! Also, he brings a new kind of 'logic' to the playing field.

"What do you mean the rocks were there first?" Haru asked incredulously.

The waterfall, surprisingly, did not respond. Wait, that was expected by everyone. Except Haru, so of course it answered him. Haru universe was its own kind of crazy, yet, he managed to be in this reality. Quite an interesting occurrence.

"How come you never told me!"

The waterfall continued being a waterfall.

"What do you mean your relationship with the rocks was rocky when you met me?"

The waterfall kept doing its own thing, water falling and what not.

"I cannot believe this! I would never help a cheater! I never knew you were taken! Do not dare treat me like that!"

* * *

_Haru stared at the waterfall, eyes wide. He hesitantly approaches it._

"_Hey there, you seem to be the type that I can easily fall for," he said, trying to use a classy pickup line._

_The waterfall does not respond. He wanted to try another, just to see if there was any impact whatsoever, he already knew the waterfall was in the palm of his hand. _

"_Just looking at you is making me hot, would you care to cool me off?" he asked, again, knowing that the answer would never be no. They never said no. All bodies of water just jumped at the chance. Splashed at the chance? Evaporated at the chance? Whatever it is water does when it is being a complete slut. Which is always. So the water was just doing its normal routine when Haru asked it. He did not even know why he bothered asking in the first place. Common courtesy maybe. It probably would not please the water if he basically treated it like the slut it is. _

_Haru was not looking for a committed relationship, mostly just a good lay because he managed to get aroused by the hike. Who needed committed relationships? He already had the tub, and of course water bottles, so he just pleased who he liked and left them behind. He was a dick. And he forgot to bring a water bottle. However, it did not end up being just a one time thing. He knewest not what he didst by going-back-repeatedly-to-have-sex-with-that drab. (1)_

* * *

The waterfall continued on with its daily routine while Haru was lost in memories.

"Wait, hold up. We both know the rocks were not around back then."

The waterfall's water just kept falling, just kept falling, just kept falling... (2)

"Do not give me that. Just because you date the rocks now does not mean you have to lie from them!"

The waterfall kept acting like a waterfall.

"You broke my heart because you wanted to be with them! That does not mean you get to say I was not here first!"

The waterfall remained a waterfall.

"You are pathetic."

The waterfall appeared to be unaffected. To anyone but Haru it was actually unaffected. To Haru it was offended.

"I imagine any sex I had with you was better than what you get with the rocks!"

* * *

_Haru smirked, yet another beauty had fallen for him. He really did get all the water. Or maybe it should be said all the water got him. Because he only did it for the water, not for himself. His selflessness was why all the water wanted to have sex with him to begin with... but enough of that! Back to the memory of Haru's first time with the waterfall. Which was also the same day they met. Haru does not need dates, but that does not make him a slut like the rain! He just does not want to make the water wait to get pleased. He was just trying to do his best to please the water without having a wait period. Those were almost as annoying as refractory periods, or at least, Haru thought they would be. His refractory period was basically nonexistent. _

_Haru stripped off all his clothes, wading into the water. Upon entry he made a sound that was a combination of a whine, gasp, and moan. It was colder than he had expected, but he did ask it to cool him off. The water surrounding and inside him turned him on more. He could not help but crave more. Thankfully the waterfall wanted more as well, so he had nothing to worry about. He could still please the waterfall and himself! Ah, could life be more perfect? He benefited from this selfless act of kindness, which made it even sweeter. He gave to the water community, and received as well. Give and take, though Haru would have still done it even if he did not get anything from the sex. There is no doubt in his mind that he would still do it if he got nothing from it. His pleasure was indirect! He did it for the water! Not himself. Not at all. Never just for himself, nor did he ever force himself on water. The water always wanted him, all forms lusted after him.  
_

_Putting emphasis of that in his mind, so he would feel better about what he was doing, he began to swim towards the waterfall. Once he was under it, he became Haru leaned back and just floated underneath it letting it pound into him. And because Haru was Haru, the force of the impacting on him did not force him under the water and cause him to drown. There was logic behind it of course! 'If the water wants to have sex with me, so why would it kill me?' was how Haru explained it. Or how he would, if he was ever asked... _

_Anyway, Haru was naked under the waterfall, the water pounding into him, leaving no spot untouched. With all the pleasing he does, all of which is with water of some form, he gained the skill of holding his breath for a long time. Which is why when his lips parted slightly to release a moan, he did not panic at the waterfall's invasion of his mouth. He licked his bottom lip, the entire interaction was just so... delicious. He tried to groan, but with the water in his mouth it was more of a gargling sound._

_He could not open his eyes, if he did the waterfall would not hesitate to go into his eyes, it was shy about being seen like this. The fact that he could not see, the randomness of the water that continued to fall in sheets onto his skin, and the crashing sound, which was so loud that it acted as white noise, gave Haru an entirely new sensation. This denial of sight and sound increased how he felt every molecule of water against his skin. _

_Haru, of course, want to please the waterfall, so he begins to suck down some of the water that the waterfall had plowed into his throat. Haru somehow managed to thrust into the waterfall, even though he was not actually on a surface. Again, the power of selflessness! Ah, he had a way with the water._

_Magically, wait, _logically, _he managed to keep thrusting back in time with the waterfall, which was kind of impossible to time, since it was completely random, but Haru had logic on his side. Also, whether or not the event actually happened this way is questionable(3).n his current interpretation of the memory. . somehow anyway. It was not long until he came, fluids instantly washed away. Haru lightly kicked his legs to get back to the edge of the waterfall. He had to put his clothes back on._

* * *

"Can the rocks ever beat that?"

The waterfall did not answer, and for once, Haru interpreted the silence as silence.

"I did not think so, I mean you lusted after me for so long, and then you just threw me away. I see how wet you are, you know you would take me back if I wanted to!"

The waterfall did not answer.

"See that rocks! The waterfall knows it true, can you say that the lack of response is not indicative of this?"

The rocks did not answer.

"I did not think so."

The rocks and the waterfall are not answering.

"I bet you even think you were my first."

The waterfall kept pounding on the rocks, however, Haru chose to ignore the fact that waterfall was technically having sex in front of him. It had no shame!

"What do you mean I told you it was my first? I never did anything like that!"

* * *

_Haru was in the bathroom, though not with the tub, he had not really done anything with the tub yet. He was washing his hands. Licking his lips as he did so. Even at this small amount cascading down onto his hands turned him on. Inexperienced as he was, the hand job he gave sucked, not literally though. He hesitantly fondled the water. Even though he was just doing it to the water and not having anything done to him return, he came quite fast, and then, well, he had to take a tub to clean himself off. That is how Haru started his relationship with the tub, and was introduced to the realities of sex._

* * *

"You think I would waste my first time on a slut like you? Do not make me laugh!" Haru could not help but smirk.

The waterfall did not deny it.

"See that rocks? You are dating a slut. How do you like that? I bet the water will still react to my touch, it never could get enough of me."

The waterfall did not say anything to tell him no.

"If that is what you want!" Haru reached his hand out to the water that pooled underneath the main part of it, and caressed the top of it, skimming his experienced fingers gently over it. It sent ripples across the pool.

The water did not say anything though. Except to Haru.

"One touch and I already have you shivering and reacting to me. Rocks, I hope you see what you got yourself into. You got yourself a slut who cannot even resist me. Then again, no water has ever been able to tell me know."

The rocks were rocks.

"Why did I ever love you to begin with?!"

* * *

_Haru hesitantly leaned over the pool of water after yet another fantastic rough and hard pleasing session, and whispered softly "I love you."_

* * *

Haru shook his head, then remembered how it 'really' happened.

* * *

"_Hey, guess what waterfall."_

_The waterfall did not guess what._

"_You know what, be that way. Just so ya know, I love ya. I love ya even though we neva talk. How rough you are and always soaking wet for me makes me realize how much ya love me. You can never get enough of this, can ya?" he said, gesturing to himself._

_The waterfall did not answer._

"_You don't havta say anything love, I know how ya feel. That is how close we are. Even when you ain't screwing me senseless. Well, almost senseless if you know what I mean."_

_The waterfall did not answer, obviously knowing what he meant. _

"_Don't go getting all embarrassed on me now, though that is kinda cute. How about I call you cutie from now on?"_

_The waterfall did not answer._

"_And you can call me sexy beast."_

_The waterfall did not answer, and Haru took that as if it had said 'of course I will call you sexy beast even though I never actually say anything.'_

"_Glad we came to an agreement babe," Haru said, winking at it as he left._

* * *

Yep, that was totally how it happened.

"I think you only got together with the rocks because you were upset that I dumped you!"

The waterfall did not respond. If not because it was a waterfall, then because that statement totally defied most of the conversation. The whole heart-breaking cheating and what not.

"What do you mean you dumped me? Do you not remember how it happened?"

* * *

_Haru could not believe what he seeing. Tears that only served to turn him on streaking down his face. He was watching his one true love cheat on him. Also, it was kind of hot, so he did not really want to look away for a while. That was until the full force of reality hit him. Reality reality, not the Haru reality, which was the version of reality that followed all the raven haired teens 'logic'._

* * *

"Are you magically planting false memories in my mind? Not going to work on me. I am to mentally strong for you to break down my walls slut. We both know it went like this..." he went into his mind, and apparently the waterfall could be there also.

* * *

"_Hey there babe, whatcha doin'?"_

_The waterfall was obviously cheating on him, choosing to allow the power of observation be answer enough. _

"_Oh, I see. What, you had to get around? Acting like I ain't enough. Who do ya think ye are? I ain't going to stay around for some cheating slut! I got tub, and rain, and pool for that. Hah. You go ahead and screw your rocks. Screw both of ya. Literally! Ha."_

_The waterfall did not answer him._

"_When you try to come back to me, do not expect me to actually care. "_

_The waterfall did not answer._

"_Because ya know what? I never loved you in the first place."_

_The waterfall was shocked into silence._

"_Thank-ya for being such an easy lay! Bye-bye slut."_

_The waterfall did not go after him, realizing that it had just lost the best thing it ever had. Haru walked triumphantly away. He had known the waterfall was cheating on him all along, though he just wanted to please it. However seeing it right in front of him (though it was always right in front of him, but that would being using non-Haru reality logic), made him snap. Sigh. His only source for a good lay now was the tub._

* * *

The waterfall did not answer Haru, he assumed that meant the waterfall agreed that he was right with the 'actual' memory.

"You know, what am I even doing here now?"

The waterfall did not answer.

"Oh right. I wanted to make sure you know that if you try to mess with the ocean, I will make you regret it," he stated, staring at some random spot of water trying to convey his point. He was quite possessive. And well, he wanted his ocean god dammit! And if he had to make some threats, he was going to do it!

The waterfall did not answer. It was... lost for words. Not that it ever had any to begin with. In normal person reality. In Haru reality it was

Haru moved away, satisfied that he had gotten his point across, he had confronted the waterfall. Now it knew not to mess with his relationships!

* * *

**(1) – He did not know what he did by going-back-repeatedly-to-have-sex-with-that whore). I used archaic terms because I can. **

**(2) – Finding Nemo reference. I do not own that either...**

**(3) – At this point in the story, it is more beneficial to Haru to act like he took control. However, to me, chapter 3 is how it went. Similar to how he ignored the rocks, he no longer wants to remember the waterfall that way... In these false memory flashbacks, Haru constructs those of him as more of what most people would consider a complete douche. I apologize to the English language for the way he speaks in any that I ever write.**

* * *

**Okay, so I currently have 3 more things to do before this story ends D:**

**1) Confront rain (possibly as asshole Haru, maybe not, let me know opinions please~) 2) Meet with Mako (it has been decided!) 3) Ending (I know how it will end~ No spoilers though!)... If there is anything not here that you want to see before it ends LET ME KNOW~ I will do my best to add it :D**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only ~ As you may have noticed, this chapter is dedicated to you because your reviews make me happy ^_^ I hope I do not do anything that results in you no longer being a fan of it T_T Thank-you very much again, because it lets me know that at least one person is consistently enjoying it, and that makes me happy enough to keep writing xD -gives cupcakes-**

**Please review, favor, follow, pm, or anything to let me know your opinions on the story. Guest reviews are auto-posted, so no matter what you say it will get posted as a guest! And I will not take any down~ Please~ I have cookies to give out this time!**


End file.
